


Garden of Simple

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Things are never easy, but sometimes they pretend they could be.





	Garden of Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Spoilers: Mmmm. Say after Objects in Space, but as I haven't seen the last three episodes, not spoilery for them.

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Mmmm. Say after Objects in Space, but as I haven't seen the last three episodes, not spoilery for them.  


* * *

Garden of Simple

 

## Garden of Simple

### by s.a.

Posted: Monday, September 01, 2003 9:16 AM 

* * *

Simon is so tired he can't see straight. He never thought that could happen, that someone could really be so exhausted they could barely see what's in front of them, but now he knows what it feels like. He has to say he's really not fond of the whole experience. 

Out of nowhere, there are a cool, soothing hands on his forehead and face, moving to his shoulders and gently guiding him to his bunk. He hears Kaylee's soft voice in his ear, and he smiles stupidly, his mind muddled and slow. They had a job on this planet, and when they arrived they came upon a ghost town, bodies littering the streets. They were all frantic to find anyone alive, and the only person they found was a little girl huddled in a corner. Despite every effort Simon had, she died in Mal's arms and they were left with the task of disposing all of the bodies and then scavenging for anything useful. They didn't have time for it, and Jayne wanted to go kill the bastard that sent them there, but it was too disrespectful to just leave them. 

Simon wonders if he'll ever regret having a conscience. 

Some part of his brain knows that Kaylee must be as tired as he is, and he's filled with affection and gratitude for her, that she still has it in her to worry about him. With a low grunt, he falls into bed, and before she can turn to leave he grasps her wrist and pulls her down with the last of his strength. She comes easily, curling into his chest, and Simon falls asleep with the smell of her hair soothing him. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Firefly   
Title:   **Garden of Simple**   
Author:   **s.a.**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **1k**  |  **02/14/04**   
Pairings:  Simon/Kaylee   
Summary:  Things are never easy, but sometimes they pretend they could be.   
Notes:  To Tara LJC, because while Simon/Kaylee isn't my OTP, it's hers. They're sweet to write.   
Disclaimer: Other people's gardens. I just like to play in them.   
Spoilers: Mmmm. Say after Objects in Space, but as I haven't seen the last three episodes, not spoilery for them.   
Distribution: Hole in the Ground, http://hole.adamao.org; List archives. Just ask.   
  



End file.
